


who is letting newt name the creatures

by sarahshelena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Acromantulas, Autistic Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Giant Spiders, M/M, Spider Babies, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: newt finds an orphaned baby creature, and the hardest part isn't coaxing it to let him pick it up or to find a place for it in the case......it's talking his boyfriend into letting him keep it.





	who is letting newt name the creatures

**Author's Note:**

> this was great fun to write, and I'm pleased it's my first official newcob fic. 
> 
> and i love spiders, so this was awesome to think up too :))

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” Jacob cried.

“But he needs a home…”

“Newt.”

“And a family…”

_“Newt.”_

“He can’t take care of himself!”

““He” is a _whopping_ great spider!“ Jacob exclaimed.

“He’s only a baby,” holding the creature on his lap, Newt stroked behind the spiders’ eight eyes fondly, “And Acromantula are very intelligent… he likely won’t attack at all if we educate him and feed him enough. I could feed him… well, I’ll have to brush up on their diet, but-”

“Where’s it gonna live? In the case? How big do they get?” Jacob scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“About, erm, well… it’s believed that they, erm…” Newt mumbled something that Jacob didn’t catch.

“What was that?” he asked, petrified, fearing that what he thought he heard was actually what Newt had said.

“…it’s very likely they never stop growing.”

“Oh, sweet Lord…” Jacob collapsed into the nearest wheelbarrow, “You’re telling me that that thing-”

“He has a name!” Newt protested, looking hurt, and shielding the spider as if its feelings had been hurt too.

Jacob sighed, “Okay. You’re telling me that… Egbert there, is gonna get bigger than this case can contain?”

“They don’t grow that quickly. They age at a rate different to human beings, but…” Newt thought for a moment, finally admitting, “Yes, alright, at some point I’ll have to create an entirely new habitat for him.”

“And he’ll be safe there? He won’t be able to hurt anything? Like the Graphorn calves?”

“Oh, they’ll be quite grown by the time he’s large enough to take one down. And if we bring him up properly, he’s very unlikely to eat one of us…”  
At the horrified look on Jacob’s face, Newt blushed, “They’re not the easiest creatures to raise! You can’t tame them! But that’s rather the point, isn’t it?

"I…guess.” Jacob heaved a sigh, standing up out of the wheelbarrow, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, “All right,” he rubbed one hand over his face, “If you can promise me — that the mooncalves won’t end up as lunch for Egbert here, and that I won’t either- and that you’ll, like, create some safety measures for his habitat… then sure, he can live with us.”

Newt beamed, and Jacob’s heart swelled at the look on his beloved’s face. But soon Newt’s expression turned resolute.

“I’m only asking your opinion because you stay there with me,” he advised Jacob, tickling Egbert’s many feet, “Otherwise, I already would have taken him to meet the Grindylows. This is my case, and I decide who lives in it.”

“Yeah,” Jacob grinned at him, “Don’t I know it.”

He leaned down, kissed Newt softly, and sat down next to him gesturing at the spiderling on his boyfriend’s lap, “So, uh, if I pet him, he won’t… he won’t bite me, will he?”

“Almost undoubtedly.” Newt corrected him, “But their venom, although fatal, isn’t potent enough to kill until they are around five years of age.”

Jacob cringed, “In that case, be sure to, uh, plan a big ol’ birthday party so I don’t forget that when it comes round.”

The spiderling, the size of a small dog, reached out one leg and tapped Jacob’s knee, claws long enough to catch pricking at the fabric of his trousers.

“Hey, there, buddy.” Jacob smiled, not moving, just letting the baby creature get to know him — and in that moment, Newt loved him more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
